


The Gundam Wing Diaries

by noirangetrois



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: I should really just tag the whole cast, I was only 13, be aware, because these are just the diary entries I made, so enjoy the teenage melodrama, when GW was first airing on Toonami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirangetrois/pseuds/noirangetrois
Summary: Back in the spring of 2000, Gundam Wing aired on Toonami, the first Gundam show to be shared with an American audience. I had recently started a diary, which soon included my thoughts about the show that I was quickly becoming obsessed with. Here they are for your reading pleasure.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll typically be including one week's worth of entries per chapter, but this one will include a bonus one because the first time I mentioned GW in my journals was a Friday. Without further ado, here are the first 6 entries.

### March 17, 2000 (Friday)

Episode 10 - “Heero, Distracted by Defeat”

Gundam Wing. Hero sacrificed his life today. Just recalling it brings me on the brink of tears. All the gundams were there. Oz was transporting mobile suits and just as the gundams were getting the upper hand, Lady Yun told them of the missiles stationed to blow up the colonies. She ordered them to stop fighting and surrender the gundams. Hero’s guide the scientist radioed in to say that the colonies shouldn’t be blown up. He said he would surrender but not hand over the gundams. Hero’s last words were, “Mission accepted.” He pressed the button and his gundam self detonated. At first I thought he’d live through it, and that it was a waste of a good mobile suit. Then I realized that not only had he sacrificed the gundam, but his own life, as well. Katra gave up. He sacrificed his life too. Troa picked up Hero and left. Duo was with Katra, I don’t know what he did. The other one, the boy, the last I remember of him was him standing before his gundam saying that he wasn’t a worthy pilot, and asking him to kill him, I think. I left before they could show the preview for the next episode. Thanks to this, I look upon the world in an entirely different way now. For now, I’m still in shock. I hope never to forget.

### March 20, 2000 (Monday)

Episode 11 - “The Whereabouts of Happiness”

I watched DBZ and Gundam Wing today. DBZ was the episode where Vegeta figures out that Goku’s super saiyan. The funny thing is that it’s going to be a long, long time before he actually transforms. I’m happy to say that Katra is alive and well, along with his gundam. He and Duo went to his base in the desert and had to fight to get out when Oz came to get them. Raleena went to a party, and Lady Yun came. Raleena tried to shoot her, but she missed. She ran and was finally caught, but Lieutenant Noin came. Apparently, her and Zex are no longer a part of Oz. Noin addressed her as Raleena Peacecraft, her true identity unknown to her. Zex, though that is not his real name, is her brother. There was nothing of Hero, Troa, or the boy. I’d like to know his name, I guess I’ll have to wait. It hinted that Hero is alive. I know that he is, in the show, but I just can’t accept that. To me, he’s dead. Zex had them take the parts of Hero’s gundam that were remaining to his hometown, Zex said he wanted to fix it, as impossible as it may seem, to pay respect to a fellow mobile suit pilot. He was the one who hinted Hero was alive.

### March 21, 2000 (Tuesday)

Episode 12 - “Bewildered Warriors”

They didn’t show anything about Katra or Duo today. I know the boy’s name now. It’s Wrufo. The Wr is kinda in between an r and a w. His gundam has a name, Nitaki I think, or something like that. Sally, the woman who wanted to disarm the missiles, has a guerilla force that’s going against Oz. Wrufo’s the one who thinks he’s weak, especially after he fought the Oz leader, forget his name. He had honor, though. He taught me about honor. Nitaku, that’s it, I think. Wrufo thinks he doesn’t deserve to be the pilot of Nitaku. Sally tried to convince him otherwise. At least she succeeded partially. They showed Hero. He’s still dead, but not in the show. There’s something different about him. I think it’s either the way he talks or that he talked at all, but maybe just ‘cause I consider him dead. He was with Troa at the traveling circus. The ringmaster said they would be performing for Oz troops and he wanted it to be good. Troa said he had an idea, and the ringleader let him organize it. Troa brought in his gundam, all under a sheet. They didn’t show it, but I know that’s what it is. He said something about his last performance. My guess is that he’s planning a kamikaze mission to wipe out as many Oz troops as he can. I think he’s going to die tomorrow, or Thursday. He’ll die, but he’ll still live. I’ve decided that wearing my hair in a braid is a sign of respect, after Duo and the Gundams.

### March 22, 2000 (Wednesday)

Episode 13 - “Catherine’s Tears”

Gundam Wing wasn’t the best episode today, but it was okay. There was nothing about Katra, Duo, or Wrufo. Some insane Oz soldiers were attacking places, and had Zex help them out. They figured the Tolgese was a bad mobile suit, mistake, so tried to use him as a decoy. In the end, he killed them. The episode was called “Kathryn’s Tears.” When Troa used his gundam to kill some Oz supply things, he was planning on self-destructing afterwards. Kathryn saved him. He and Hero left the traveling circus. Troa really looks up to Hero after he sacrificed his life, but I don’t blame him. I do too.

### March 23, 2000 (Thursday)

Episode 14 - "The Order to Destroy 01"

Hero is seeking his death. To me, on a certain level, that makes no sense. He’s already dead. But I know there is reason behind it. The first person he went to, the Alliance leader’s granddaughter, refused to kill him, and called him a coward. I’ve no reason to blame her, and I agree with her, to some extent, but also understand why Hero is doing this. More honor in letting someone else do it than doing it himself, because he would if he was forced. He lives by his emotions, as he was taught. Maybe he feels he can’t let go by himself, he already survived it once. I don’t know exactly why he does this, but I understand a little of it. He doesn’t know that his gundam was repaired. Zex fixed it, and even blew up a fake to hide it. It’s underwater, lying on the bottom of a lake, waiting for Hero to return. But then again, I don’t believe Hero is his real name. For now, I don’t know, but maybe I’ll find out someday.

### March 25, 2000 (Saturday)

Day after Episode 15 - "To the Battleground Antarctica"

Zechs. It’s spelled Zechs, and he’s only 19. Zechs Merquise. His real name is Milliardo Peacecraft. It’s spelled Heero Yuy. He’s 15. Here’s the spellings/ages: Duo Maxwell 15, Trowa Barton 17, Quatre Raberba Winner 15, Chang Wufei 15 (Nataku), Relena Darlian/Peacecraft. I went online and looked at pictures and got the names.


	2. Chapter 2

### March 27, 2000 (Monday)

Episode 16 - "The Sorrowful Battle"

Heero fought Zechs, but he used Trowa’s mobile suit. Relena found out that Zechs is her brother, and Noin loves him. Relena thought she stopped the battle between Zechs and Heero, but I know it will continue.

### March 28, 2000 (Tuesday)

Episode 17 - "Betrayed by Home, Far Away"

Lady Un is now getting the colonies to join with Oz, and it’s working. The Gundams all attacked an Oz base on Earth. We got to see the other four scientists. It turns out that they had planned the whole thing, but went their own way to finish it off. In order for the other Gundams to escape to space, Quatre self detonated his. He got off though, and apparently got in a shuttle too. I think the red gundam with the whip is Quatre’s. Unless they’re gonna rebuild Sanddune, Sand-something, his mobile suit.

### March 30, 2000 (Thursday)

Episode 19 - "Assault on Barge"

I felt kinda ashamed when I didn’t braid my hair today. It’s not that I was disrespecting them, but that I just wasn’t showing respect. I haven’t lost any respect for them, I just didn’t show any. Duo got captured. The mobile dolls are too good. Heero busted him out, but not his gundam. They used the mobile dolls to their advantage. They set Leos and space suit things as targets so the dolls would eliminate the threats/equipment on their own side. Proves that war shouldn’t be taken as a game, like the Kushrenata dude said. Yesterday Zech’s mask broke. I guess he’s not Zechs anymore, now he’s Milliardo again. He launched into space with the Talgese, and I think he’s on the gundam’s side. That red gundam is not for Quatre, it’s for Oz. They captured the scientists and are making them make it. Duo’s and Wufei’s gundams both lost their arms, and Duo’s is being held by Oz. Quatre’s gundam is completely gone, and Heero left his on Earth, though I can’t blame his reasons. There’s been nothing about Trowa, except that he’s in space. I don’t know whether that’s with his gundam or not, but I’ll find out soon. Tomorrow is Friday. That means there will be a good episode tomorrow. Or maybe bad.

### March 31, 2000 (Friday)

Episode 20 - “The Lunar Base Infiltration"

I’m in a really good mood today. This afternoon, the cable was out and the TV wasn’t working. I was at first really afraid I wouldn’t get to see GW. I thought about it, thought about what the problem was and knew it wouldn’t be fixed in time. I tried the TV anyways, just to make sure, and it worked! It was so great, I was so happy.

Today was a good episode, of course, since it’s Friday. Oz is rebuilding Sandrock, but Quatre’s helper people took it from them. Trowa was applying to be a soldier, and war testing with a Leo. He was good, and they wanted to determine whether or not he was a gundam pilot, so they had him shoot at Duo’s Gundam. Duo was watching. When he saw the explosion, he just turned around and screamed. Heero went to disrupt the makings of the gundams for Oz and destroy the scientists being made to build them, but he was caught. By Trowa. That was the end. I don’t know what will happen next. I wonder what’s become of Quatre, floating around in half a Leo. We’ll probably find out soon.


	3. Chapter 3

###  April 3, 2000 (Monday)

Episode 21 - "Grief Stricken Quatre"

Quatre went insane. He really did. He was so kind, and I loved him for it. I really did. But now he’s gone. His last words were cried out in anguish over his father’s assassination. “Fatherrrrr!” he cried, tears in his eyes. His sister was beside him, unconscious after saving him. Then he raved on about how the assassins would never forget this day. Then he cackled. I don’t think I’ll forget it, either.

He was so kind, loving, and I loved him for it. It’s still hard to believe that he actually went insane. He needs a new name, he isn’t Quatre anymore. Nata, that’s it. It is Cuchrenata’s fault. I think Quatre might even have been my favorite, though I like them all. He was always so nice. It hurts. Nata hurts. For now, I just want Quatre back.

###  April 5, 2000 (Wednesday)

Episode 23 - "Duo, the God of Death Once Again"

Gundam Wing was pretty good today. Duo got captured. Now Heero, Wufei (he was captured yesterday), and Duo have been captured. I don’t know what’s happened to Nata. Trowa’s the only one left. The scientists are rebuilding Duo’s and Wufei’s gundams, but I don’t know what they’re doing about Heero. Sally and her people found either Heero’s or Quatre’s gundam.

###  April 6, 2000 (Thursday)

Episode 24 - "The Gundam They Called Zero"

Nata really does exist. Quatre really is insane. He destroyed a resource thing of Oz and a colony, maybe two. He almost killed Trowa, but Heero is facing him down with the Mercrius, I think that’s the one with the shield. Nata is using the gundam 0, the original model, I think. It looks most like 01, but it’s better. I don’t know how he built it, but he did.

I climbed up the tree out front after the show. It’s become a habit that while the credits for Gundam Wing are showing, before they say what’s going to happen in the next episode, for me to turn it off and take out my braid as I’m running outside because my brother watches it in the other room and I don’t want to hear. He wasn’t there watching today, but I did it all the same.

###  April 7, 2000 (Friday)

Episode 25 - "Quatre VS Heero"

Quatre is back. Trowa and Heero managed to get him back. On the other hand, they’re both almost dead, but they’ll live. Besides, Heero’s been dead for a long time. Lady Une got the air back to the cells and released the prisoners, but then she was shot by the chief engineer. Wufei and Duo are using their new gundams. They’re a lot like the originals, only better. They have basically the same features, Duo with the reaper, Wufei’s with the expandable arms. My brother is almost done with his Wing 0 model. He started that today.

###  April 9, 2000 (Sunday)

2 days after Episode 25 - "Quatre VS Heero"

I really hope that Quatre’s back. I think he is. Thus far, he’s got Heero and is nursing him back to life as Trowa floats in space amid the ruins of the Va8 or Mercurius, I think the Va8. It’s too bad Lady Une was killed, but at least she was able to release Wufei and Duo and the scientists. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes two weeks since I missed a few days. As a result, some episodes are skipped.

###  April 12, 2000 (Wednesday)

Episode 28 - "Passing Destinies"

Nothing happened in Gundam Wing again, except that Heero and Quatre landed. It was just more recap.

###  April 13, 2000 (Thursday)

Episode 29 - "The Heroine of the Battlefield"

A lot of things happened in Gundam Wing. Sally helped get Noin 01; Heero and Quatre captured a ship from the enemy. I don’t remember much.

###  April 15, 2000 (Saturday)

The day after Episode 30 - "The Reunion with Relena"

I saw two of the Gundam Wing episodes today. They were from way in the beginning, 3 and 4 and 5. I missed Gundam Wing yesterday ‘cause I went with a friend to go shopping.

###  April 20, 2000 (Thursday)

Episode 34 - "And Its Name is Epyon"

That Gundam, the red one. It belongs to Trays. He let Heero use it today. Heero went to Luxembourg to fight off the mobile dolls. He found out that the cockpit system was the same as Wing 0, right before it took him. His eyes… He ended up killing all the people fighting against the mobile dolls. The red Gundam has a name, I just can’t remember it. It’s different from Wing 0 though, it shows you your future, your death. When Heero got out he was… shocked… to say the least. Heero, the calmest of them all. I always thought he had so much strength. Maybe he does. They didn’t show his death/future or anything, but he obviously saw it. The way he was at the end, though, is… unnerving…

His eyes, they were worse than when he died, both when he was in the Gundam and after. He couldn’t take it, I can’t believe he couldn’t take it. I thought I was going to have to be his equal, maybe less. I’m gonna have to be his better.

###  April 21, 2000 (Friday)

Episode 35 - "The Return of Wufei"

Epion, that’s what it’s called. Epion. Heero’s better, he recovered from the experience. Quatre is off looking for Sandrock. Wufei’s colony was blown up when he was fighting mobile dolls. Zechs tried to join with Wufei against Oz, but Wufei wouldn’t. Trowa is alive. He’s on Earth, though I don’t know how he got there. The circus girl took him in. He has amnesia. He thinks she’s his sister. I hope it’s not too long before he’s back to normal.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed the misspellings along with the vagaries of my young teenage mind. I'd love to hear your thoughts! Comments and kudos always much appreciated.


End file.
